


Notes

by includewomeninthesequel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/includewomeninthesequel/pseuds/includewomeninthesequel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which cute high school high jinks happen between the reader and Lafayette, who are best friends... for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first AU! Sorry for any poorly translated French. 
> 
> Anything you recognize, I do not own.

You hummed to yourself as you parked your car in your usual parking stall. It’s not like anyone would ever take it from you, though, as you were always one of the first ones to arrive to school. Before you got out of the car, you made sure to check your appearance in the rearview mirror.

You had decided a few months ago that walking into the building when it was quieter was always the best way to start your morning before you had to deal with people.

It was also an excuse to see your longtime crush, Lafayette.

Well that was his last name, but his name was just so darn long that that’s what everyone called him. He smiled as you walked up to your locker, which, you thanked whatever deity it was that made this happen (one of the school secretaries probably), was right beside his.

“Bonjour, Y/N!” 

“Good morning, Lafayette,” you smiled back.

“And how are you this morning?” He asked as you opened your locker.

“Really good,” you said honestly. He chuckled, the sound making your heart flutter.

“Honestly I will never understand how you are always so, how you say… chipper! In the mornings.” 

You grinned, knowing that he was the reason you were so happy this early in the morning. Starting your day off talking to him always managed to put a smile on your face. Not that you would ever dare say so. Out loud.

“I try,” you winked at him, feeling especially cheeky.

The warning bell rang and you both sighed a bit. 

“Ready?” You asked.

“To listen to another snore worthy lecture from monsieur Smith? Never. To spend all of that lecture passing notes with you? Always,” he grinned at you and you couldn't help but giggle at his comment.

“Then lead the way, my good gentleman.” 

He grinned and walked alongside with you to your shared history class, where he sat behind you in the back. You kept up your usual playful banter with him until Mr. Smith walked into the room. You shared a knowing look with Lafayette and ripped a piece of paper out of your notebook.

Is it bad that he hasn’t even started talking yet and I’m already bored?

Non, believe me he could probably put a child on a sugar rush to sleep.

Tell me something I don’t know, Laf.

An octopus has three hearts. Two pump blood to the gills, and the third one pumps blood to the heart.

You are such a dork! Of course I know that. Don’t you remember that we saw that movie together?

How could I forget, ma cherie? You cried on my shoulder.

Hey! I heard some sniffles coming out of you too, mister.

Pardon, I only meant that it was very adorable.

Whatever. You still haven’t told me something I don’t know.

Lafayette took longer than normal to respond, which you tried not to dwell on. You smiled internally as you couldn’t help but use this small break between writing notes (not of the studious kind) to think about your crush on the Frenchman. He had transferred sometime last year. After finding out that your locker was next to his, you couldn’t help but notice that the new boy was quite attractive. Not only that, but he also looked quite lost. Upon finding out that his class was on the way to yours, you offered to show him. Since then you two had become best friends, practically inseparable even. You even ended up with lockers beside each other again this school year. Lafayette was the most important person in your life, family aside. Though truly it was growing harder to hide your strong feelings for him. It really wasn’t your fault that he was so handsome and kind and irresistible. You wouldn’t dare ruin your friendship however. Any amount that you could keep him in your life would be enough. You were so lost in your thoughts it took you a second to register that the paper where you had been writing your notes to each other this class had found its way back to your desk. You smiled and opened it.

Je vous ai toujours aimé et je veux sortir avec toi. J'espère que vous ne pouvez pas parler français mais je devais enfin à vous dire comment je me sens vraiment. (I have always liked you and want to date you. I hope you can't speak french but I had to finally tell you how I truly feel).

Your eyes widened as you read the note that your best friend had just given you. You couldn’t believe it. An array of questions popped up in your mind. He felt the same way? Since the beginning? It had been mutual all along? How did he still not know that you spoke French? It’s not like you were fluent, but you clearly knew enough. It’s not like you had been hiding it intentionally. You supposed that it had just never come up. Whatever, that didn’t matter at the moment, because he returned your feelings. The person whose eyes were the main subject of your dreams had just confessed his feelings for you. Until now that is. Your thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing, signalling that class was over. You held the note carefully but tightly in your hand and stood, turning to Lafayette.

“Laf, this note… I… I don’t understand what-”

“Ah but of course, you do not speak French… Désolée ma cherie-” He seemed slightly put out as he stood, and your eyes widened.

“No no that’s not what I meant! I… I wanted to know if you meant what you said…” Your voice had become quiet as you suddenly felt uncertain of yourself.

You watched as Lafayette’s eyes widened a bit in understanding and then he rubbed the back of his neck shyly. 

“But of course. Y/N you were the first person to be kind to me at this school, and since then I have learned that you are the most incredible, selfless, and beautiful woman that exists in perhaps this entire world. You consistently astound me with your array of talents and your kindness. It has been an honour to call you my best friend for almost two years now… But it would be my honour to take you on a date.”

Your smile slowly grew as Lafayette spoke, and by the end of it, your grin was stretched from cheek to cheek, your heart racing with giddiness.

“Laf, of course I’ll go on a date with you. I’ve liked you for the longest time. How could I not? You… you’re nothing short of wonderful.” 

You grinned at him as his eyes lit up. He reached up and tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear. 

“You owe me ten bucks.” 

The new voice caused Lafayette and yourself to jump. You had forgotten that you were still in the classroom, and it seemed as though you had an audience now. John Laurens begrudgingly handed Alexander Hamilton a crumpled up bill muttering something about how you “couldn’t have waited another week”. You couldn’t help but blush at the fact that you had drawn this much attention to yourself. You did not mind, however, when Lafayette laced your fingers together before exiting the classroom with you, making sure to flip off his friends as Alex said “get some, Lafayette” and John laughed.

Once you were in the now empty hallway, Lafayette looked at you with bright eyes and a goofy smile.

“May I escort you to your classroom, ma cherie?”

“Of course, monsieur. You may also pick me up after, should you so desire.” You grinned as you began walking.

“I most definitely desire, ma bijou (my jewel). Now, and always.”


End file.
